


I'm Hot for Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader is another teacher who's seen the way Iruka looks at her, and finally decides to do something about it.





	I'm Hot for Teacher

"Hey (Y/N)!" You heard somebody say, you stopped and turned around, seeing one of your least and probably also most favorite students Naruto running down the hallway towards you. You stopped and sighed. 

"Yes? What is it Naruto?" You inquired and he stopped, short of breath. You smiled as you saw the headband around his brow. He looked up at you and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. "Hey whats the deal you look really nice today!" He protested and you laughed. 

"Are you saying I don't look good everyday Naruto?" You asked and he blushed and stammered. 

"Hey! You know what I mean! I mean why are you wearing makeup! And your hair is done! And you've got a nice dress on!" He yelled and you laughed. 

"That..... is none of your business." You told him and he stomped his foot. "But what did you want to ask me?" 

"Oh that! I was just wondering if you've seen Iruka Sensei!" He said and you frowned.

"Why would you think I knew where Iruka Sensei is?" You probed and he grinned, placing a hand on the back of his neck. 

"Oh I just thought Iruka Sensei and you were always together, so I thought you might know where he is." He smiled and you rolled your eyes. 

"We are not ALWAYS together Naruto." You chided and he laughed. 

"Then why are you blushing!" He pointed and you smacked his head gently while he ran off laughing. You rolled your eyes and sighed, Naruto, causing trouble even when he wasn't a student anymore. You turned away from Naruto and managed to make it a few steps when you felt a body bump into you, sending the scrolls you were holding across the floor. 

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" The person apologized and you tucked your hair behind you ear, you dropped to the floor, trying to get all the scrolls, you looked up to see that Iruka was the one to knock you to the floor. The poor boy was bright red and stuttering out his apologies faster than you could comprehend. You let out a small laugh as the Sensei handed you all your scrolls and helped you stand back up. 

"It's alright Iruka!" You assured him with a smile, touching his arm lightly. He blushed even redder, if it was possible, and pressed a hand to the back of his neck, vaguely reminding you of Naruto. 

"Do you uh... want some tea? I have some in my room." He offered and you blushed now. 

"Yeah, that uh... actually sounds great. Thanks." He led you to his classroom, and started on a pot of tea. You walked around, inspecting the posters in his room. 

"I like this one!" You smiled, pointing to a hand drawn picture, obviously of the blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit standing next to Iruka. "Did Naruto draw this?" He laughed as he stood beside you, hovering closely. 

"Yeah, can you see where he signed it?" Iruka smiled as you searched for the classic Naruto scrawl, it was in the very middle of the page. You laughed and stepped closer to Iruka. 

"You really care for that boy don't you?" You asked, and he didn't blush, despite your close proximity. He just nodded, leaning backwards on one of the desks. 

"I've come to think of him as a brother, but also as a son.... a weird... combination of the two." He laughed again and you smiled. "I just, see a lot of myself in him. He admitted and you smiled. 

"That must be why he never shuts up about you." You teased, placing a hand on Iruka's bicep. He finally caught on to the obvious flirting and stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself. He wasn't counting on his little crush to actually go anywhere. 

"Oh, well he has nothing except good things to say about you too (Y/N)." He said and you smiled, looking at him through your lashes. 

"Oh? Like what?" You asked and Iruka gulped, blushing a little bit. 

"Well, he loves your class, he says you make school interesting... and that you're a great teacher. He loves to remind everyone how pretty you are too." He stuttered and you stepped even closer to Iruka, moving your hand from his bicep to his hand that rested on the desk. 

"Everyone?' You questioned, and he looked down at you, 

"Mostly me." He admitted, his breath hitching. He lowered his head and you turned yours up, closing your eyes. 

"Mhm." You sighed as you pressed your lips to his. The Chonen sighed under your touch and melted, his body relaxing pressing into yours. The boy was in heaven, he had admired you from afar, but was always too shy to do anything about it. He was in fact, quite awkward with girls. He leaned back and exhaled shakily. 

"(Y/N) How far are you willing to take this?" He asked and you shrugged, fingering the zipper on his vest, slowly unzipping it. Iruka blushed, and you felt a bump starting to press against your inner thigh. 

"As far as you want. You let me know." You told him and he nodded. You continued unzipping his vest until it fell onto the floor with a thud. You traced the exposed skin of his neck around the collar. He shivered and you leaned upwards, kissing his neck and jawline. Your fingers made their way down his chest, and you tugged his shirt up and over his head, leaving him exposed to you. His body was relatively free of scars or marks, which was unusual for a ninja of any rank. You smirked, and leaned upwards again, kissing him deeply, his hands tangled themselves in your hair, tugging slightly on the roots of your hair, causing you to moan gently. He sighed and ran his hand across the nape of your neck, searching for the zipper on your shirt. You moved your hair to the side as he unzipped your shirt and pulled it up over your head. You smiled as he looked at your naked torso and inhaled sharply, he looked almost scared, but you figured he was just nervous, which you thought was adorable, he reached forward, giving each breast a light squeeze, and you closed your eyes and sighed, he dipped his head and began to kiss them, moving from one to the other. Your hands rested on his shoulders, occasionally giving them a tight grip when he did something you liked. Until one of your hands moved downwards to unzip his pants. He jumped backwards and you were surprised. 

"Is everything okay?" You asked, feeling a little embarrassed, and vaguely insulted. 

"Yup its okay." He exhaled, sounding strained. "I just uh...." He blushed bright red, so dark that the scar across his nose seemed to disappear. 

"Yeah whats wrong?" You asked, with a hand flat on his chest, you could feel his heart racing. You were concerned, and didn't want to pressure Iruka into something he didn't want to do. 

"I've uh... never done this before." He admitted and you were taken aback, you knew he was a little awkward, but was attractive enough that you figured he had sex before.

"Do you not want to?" You asked and his eyes widened. 

"No!" He protested, then bit his lip. "No I really do... and I really want it to be with you." He said and you blushed, flattered. You had always admired Iruka and knew of his little crush on you, and you weren't surprised when you knew that you were attracted to him as well. 

"I just uh.... I'm sorry if its not what you expected." He finished, and you resisted the urge to roll you eyes, at the silliness. You leaned forward again and kissed him deeply. 

"You'll be fine. We'll take it nice and gentle." You promised and he nodded. He leaned against the desk again as you moved downwards, leaving kisses all over his chest. You stopped at the waistband of his pants, and teasingly you stroked him through his pants, he moaned and stiffened. You smirked and went to remove his belt when you heard the door fly open. 

"Iruka Sensei!" A familiar voice sounded, and you quickly hid behind the desk closest to you. 

"Naruto get out!' Iruka yelled and Naruto giggled. 

"Where's your shirt Iruka Sensei? Was that (Y/N) Sensei I saw in here too?" He laughed and you blushed hotly. 

"NARUTO GET OUT!" Iruka yelled again and threw an eraser at the boy to get his point across. Iruka sighed and sat down next to you behind the desk. You put your head in your hands and blushed hotly. 

"Oh my god." You laughed and Iruka groaned. 

"Well that uh.... Kinda killed the mood." He laughed and you looked up at him, with his dorky smile. You had to grin too. 

"Hey how about we go get some ramen? My treat, and afterwards we can go back to my place?" He asked, and you smiled. 

"I'd really like that Iruka." You told him and he grinned, handing you your shirt back, you quickly zipped into it again and stood up, trying to pat your messy, disheveled hair down. Iruka put his clothes back on as well, and looked over at you, staring at you smoothed your shirt back into your skirt. 

"What?" You smiled and he swept you close to him, with one arm around your waist. 

"Nothing, I just like looking at you." He said and you blushed, he leaned down and kissed your cheek gently. "Now C'mon, lets go get some ramen." He said and you two walked out of the room. 

"Don't forget to lock the door." You reminded him and he mashed his palm to his head as you laughed at him. He looked at you and shrugged, and grinned humorously. You let your hand dangle and Iruka took it in his, you two walked hand and hand out to the noodle shop.


End file.
